<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wail and Weep by MJRoX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766629">Wail and Weep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX'>MJRoX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood, Dimitri lets go, Dorothea is recruited to the blue lions, Edelgard’s death, Feels, Flashbacks, M/M, Other, no beta we die like Glenn, ooc Dimitri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Edelgard’s body hits the floor, Dimitri can’t help but remember and think about what could have been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wail and Weep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on a prompt I saw on Pinterest. It was one of those here are three things you should include in your story prompts. Anyway I should have been working on my other story’s but I have like zero inspiration so here this is. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard grinned grimly as Dimitri charged pass the last few guards she had stationed outside her throne room. The man had changed since the last time she had seen him, he dressed cleaner, his wild need to kill had been toned down. The dagger from his waist glinted in the light and he tightened his grip on his lance. “It doesn’t have to be this way.” He said, his eye reflecting a deep pain. “Please.”</p><p>She scoffed, moving into a combat stance. “Yes it does.” Edelgard’s voice was cold, her eyes reflecting the pain in Dimitri’s own. “I cannot back down.”<br/>“Neither can I.” His voice warbled slightly, a small tear falling down his face. “I’m sorry professor,” the green haired woman joined him, placing a small hand on his shoulder in comfort. “I tried.”</p><p>The gray haired boy, Ashe, Dorothea and the other mages Mercedes and Annette circled around from a distance, and Edelgard made her first move, dodging swiftly past Dimitri and Byleth to strike at the boy. Dedue moved in quickly to block the attack and drive her back as the others launched attacks from all the other directions. “I suppose we’re beyond playing fair.” She mused back, bringing Aymr across at Felix, who blocked with the Aegis sheild and counterattacked, dealing significant damage all things considered.</p><p>“It’s not like you where playing fair to begin with.” Came her old friend (Dorothea’s) response, as she fired a Thoron. “You should’ve surrendered.”<br/>Edelgard shivered as parts of her armour began to fall off. “That was never an option.” She says, knowing she’s reaching her limits. “It’s too late for me.”<br/>“That’s your own damn falt.” Dimitri activated his combat art, Atrocity and swung down at her. </p><p>~~~~<br/>Dimitri swung down his lance, watching it pulse and glow as it fell to disarm his childhood friend. She looked up at him as the axe dropped, her face reminding him of their many spars in their youth. She hadn’t changed much, even after all those years. “Just finish me.” She tells him, and for a second he swore her eyes flashed brown. “It’s over.”<br/>“Where’s Rhea?” He asks instead, trying to draw out her final moments for as long as possible.<br/>“I won’t tell you.” She answers.<br/>“Why did you have to do this?” He asks, noticing her reaching for a spare knife. “You could’ve surrendered. You could have told us. We could have helped.” </p><p>He marvels at how out of character he’s acting. He’s been waiting for the day where he would get revenge on her for years, yet when it was in his grasp he faltered. “Would you have?” She asks back. “It does not matter, we’ll never know. Now please, just finish it.”<br/>“If that is what you want.” He brings Areadbhar down and impales her chest. “Goodbye, I’ll miss you.”<br/>“Don’t say goodbye. Goodbye is forever, remember. I’ll see you soon.” Edelgard coughed, spilling blood on the floor, as she collapses and he’s no longer standing in the throne room but in the rain all those years ago.</p><p>*flashback* <br/>“I’ll miss you.” The brown haired girl hung her head low. “But i suppose that this is goodbye.”<br/>She’s crying and it fills Dimitri’s heart with grief, as he walks towards her, knife behind his back. “Don’t say goodbye.” He tells her, reaching out with his free hand to wipe her tears away. “Goodbye means forever and this isn’t forever. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Really?” She asks him, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. <br/>“Really,” he agrees, a soft smile on his face. “I still have to beat you In a spar.”<br/>She laughs, her voice filled with such joy that it draws a laugh out of him too. “In your dreams.” <br/>“I’ll train hard.” He argues back. <br/>His uncle coughs, signifying that their time together is almost up, and he holds out the knife for her, a his smile small and sad. “I got you a gift.” He says. “Keep it close and think of me.”<br/>“Always.” She takes the knife and leans in for a hug before joining the older man in the carriage that would take her away. </p><p>“Always.” He repeats, waving as she leaves him behind.</p><p>*end flashback*</p><p>He takes a deep breath and blinks the memory and the tears away. Hesitantly he turns away so no one else can see him cry. “I’ll take care of her.” Dedue whispers into his ear and he nods, breathing heavily in grief. “Go get some air.”<br/>He stands on the balcony and unsheathes the knife, holding it close to his chest he finally lets go. He finally says goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>